Dyskusja użytkownika:Zygip
Uwaga! Dnia 22 lutego 2010 dyskusja została oczyszczona :) Ciąg dalszy poniżej - TT Szprechen-Szprechen Wywalili mnie z PFEB. Coś o tym wiesz?-Krzyk 09:30, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) Dlaczego wpisałeś się do swoich wrogów?-Gormi Dla tahich pytań�! A na serio to on ma poczucie humoru... A przynajmniej ja myle ze dla tego Vezok999 18:41, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Postać TT to był toa Kwasu opętany przez Teridaxa.-Krzyk 18:59, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Wejdź na mojego bloga, zobaczysz niezły: bigos/kaszankę/Bóg wie co jeszcze ^_^ -Krzyk 12:27, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) Napewno masz 13 lat??? Bo myslałem że 15 XD- znaczy się zaktualizuj info na stronie usera Vezok999 21:14, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) Zapomniałeś o artykule tygodnia? Już dziś powinien być (jest 21:15 w niedzielę i nadal artykułu nie ma). Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Terciu, ten serial to jakaś animacja? --Założyciel Nowego świata 17:15, mar 9, 2010 (UTC) Seriale to raczej są opowiesci, więc ta jego pewnie też�; ) Vezok999 18:58, mar 9, 2010 (UTC) Heh, Gurcia chyba ci nie muszę opisywać nie?--ZakochanyRahkshi 15:29, mar 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok. zapisuję się. --Założyciel Nowego świata 16:45, mar 10, 2010 (UTC) Też się zapisuję. Khaar - Toa żelaza, noszący Garai - maskę grawitacji, dość pogardliwy w stosunku do każdego, kto myśli inaczej nż on, co często doprowadza do jego kłótni z prawie każdym. Zwłaszcza ostatnie co pmięta - wybicie jego wioski przez Tahtoraki i eksperymenty na nim TSO (które doprowadziły do jego tymczasowej zmiany w Matoranina Cienia) mocno odbiły się na jego psychice. Jest raczej samotnikiem, jednak gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, potrafi współpracować. Nienawidzi Tahtoraków i pragnie zabić TSO oraz innych Mrocznych Łowców. Gdy tylka przyjdzie okazja, nie zawacha się, by zabić każdego DH jakiego spotka. Jego broń to Ostrze Protodermis (działa jak włócznia TSO). Posiada zdolności każdego Toa Żelaza i potrafi częściowo kontrolować mrok (nie może go stworzyć, czy użyć Ręki Cieni), oraz moc grawitacji, dzięki swojej masce. Taki opis starczy? :p__KopakaNuva 17:43, mar 10, 2010 (UTC) Ja się zapisuje: *Imię: Toa Tahux *Maska: Hau Nuva, Maska Obrony *Bronie: Ogniste Miecze, Ostrze, Sztylet *Opis: Tahux został stworzony przez Artakhę. Nie był Matoraninem. Jest bardzo podobny do Tahu (stąd imię). Myśli o sobie i o innych. Potrafi pracować w zespole. Ma tzw. Golden Mode, czyli może zmieniać kolor pancerza na złoty, przez co jest silniejszy.--Zapomniany Makuta Sekenuva to kasjer w castoramie. Czasem dorabia kasę siedząc na ulicy siedząc, robiąc minę biedaka i wymachując karteczką na której jest napisane: "Nie stać mnie na Tyskie. Proszę o pomoc." --Założyciel Nowego świata 17:06, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Postacie do opowieści Glatorian M'e'''zeka a nie M'a'zeka z plemienia Piasku jedydy który nie zmutował się podczas gdy inne Voroxy cierpiały ponieaż był na wyprawie ktora miała na celu znalezienie artefaktu który ma uleczuć przywódcę plemienia gdy zobaczył co się stało stłukł artefakt który go napromieniował i zdobył� moc niewidzialności.Jest wysokości Mata Nuiego ma miotacz thornax na ramieniu i jest niezwykle czujny choć trochę nieostrożny ma Włócznie o osztrzu jak ten Ostrze Zamieci.Ma brązowe nagolenniki i naramienniki a poza tym jest złoto-piaskowy Ko -Matoranin Ej, a może w tym opowiadaniu będzie uformowana drużyna z Toa Teridaxa, Khaara, Tahuxa itp.? :)__KopakaNuva 20:21, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Aha, okej, a kiedy można się spodziewać pierwszej części? :)__KopakaNuva 10:20, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Wielki TOATERIDAKSIE byłem twoim fanem gdy jeszcze nie byłem zarejestrowany!ToaMatanui 11,12 ,mar13,2010 (UTC) Artykuł tygodnia Już drugi raz zapomniałeś czy jak? Artykuł tygodnia już powinien być. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Nie zapomnij znowu o artykule. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] W artykule tygodnia pisze że w tym tygodniu jest nim Takanuva, a potem napisana jest biografia Chiary. Możesz się tym zająć?avorahk, rakshi światła który jest pro i robi impreze 12:19, lip 18, 2010 (UTC) CZŁOWIEKU SPÓJRZ NA STRONĘ GŁÓWNĄ!!!!!!!!!avorahk, rakshi światła który jest pro i robi impreze 14:35, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Sory, mi to nie przeszkadza. Po prostu jest pewien błąd, i chciałem, żebyś go naprawił, bo to twoja działka(tak pisze na forum o arcie. grafie i cycie tygodnia), a że niekiedy jestem nerwowy i wybuchowy, to trochę tak niezręcznie wyszło.avorahk, rakshi światła który jest pro i robi impreze 10:08, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, szeczrze mówiąc, też nie czytałem twojego postu dokładnieavorahk, rakshi światła który jest pro i robi impreze 08:51, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Musiałem Cię zbanować Zresztą sam oczekiwałeś na bana. Tylko na dwie godziny. Aha, jak już się będziesz wieszał, to wyślij mi twoje Bionicle. Szkoda, żeby się zmarnowały :) Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Skąd znasz kod html? To znaczy jak się nauczyłeś robić podpisy?--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 07:36, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Wpiszesz się do mojej brygady Łowców Światła? Na mojej stronie usera. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:54, maj 16, 2010 (UTC) To kiedy będzie ta opowieść w której będę JA? --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 13:16, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Ruszyły zapisy do mojej Gry Rahi come back jest ulepszona http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Rahi_come_back Panrahk17 18:33, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Mogę Cię umieścić w moich opowieściach? --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 17:51, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Chciałbym umieścić Toa Teridaxa gdy nad ciałem ma panowanie Toa Kwasu. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:13, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) Też planowałem podzielić w sposób znajomych. Tylko jedna mała sugestia: Zmień Toa Akuumo na obecne konto tego usera, czyli Akuumo Vezok999 08:47, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) A właśnie, chcę być trochę taki fajtłapowaty, ale także umiejętny we władaniu bronią, wredny, ale na swój sposób oddany.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 16:30, cze 14, 2010 (UTC) Przepraszam bardzo Przepraszam bardzo, Panie TT, ale czy nie czas na nowy artykuł tygodnia? - Pięć postaci, wybawiciele... TO MY!!! Świetnie piszesz, Terciu.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 09:57, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorka za zrzynkę twojego podziału przyjaciół :), ale mam nadzieję, że zły nie jesteś ;) --Vezok999 14:43, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Mozesz mnie informowac na biezaco o tej opowiesci? --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:33, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) A wlasnie, niezle sie wyslawiasz. To o snie ujal tak: "Mialem sen a w tym snie piec gosci stalo ze mna".--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:37, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Źle zrozumiałeś. Chodziło mi, że dobrze się wysławiasz, a w poprzedniej wiadomości napiałem jak bym ujął to o śnie. Nic nie wspomniałem o żadnym powtórzeniu, alt mi tylko nie działał.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:37, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Mr. TT Miłej podróży. :) - Nieźle! 999 edycji!--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 13:15, lip 16, 2010 (UTC) He he, pamiętam jak ja świętowałem tą liczbę :D Vezok999. Nom - aż do mnie było słychać twoje świętowanie :) - '''Artyyyyyyyykuuuuuuuuuuuł tyyyyyyyyyyyyygoooooooooooooooooodniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' - Cóż, to bie się nie chce, a mi się chce. Z nudów. Taak, moje najnowsze tłumaczenie chcę skończyć do 2 część Yesterday Quest (jeszcze nie ustalono polskiej nazwy). Jeśli nie zdążę, to będzie buba... A tłumaczyć zacząłem kilka miesięcy temu. Przetłumaczyłem Władanie i Imperium. Bo nikt inny jakoś się do tego nie zabrał... A PFB skopiowało to... Więc mam prawo odpłacić im pięknym za nadobne! Poza tym, ja robię tak jak Vezok - nie przepisuję każdego wyrazu po polsku, bo nie znam tak dobrze angielskiego. Kopiuję angielski tekst, wklejam do tłumacza, tłumaczę, potem obie wersje wklejam do worda i w razie problemów, dodaję sens. A jak mam duze problemy, to tłumaczę znów zdanie i sprawdzam, co oznacza poszczególny wyraz. The Champ Is Here!!! 07:42, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) Dlaczego wczoraj nie wstawiłeś nowego Artykułu Tygodnia? Jeśli tak dalej będzie, trzeba będzie (niestety) powołać nową osobę. - Szkoda że odchodzisz od Bionicle. Będzienam ciebie brakowało. Żegnaj!!! Miło było cię poznać. P.S. Mogę ja się zająć Artem tygodnia. Użytkownik:BionicleFan "It's not true! That impossible!" - szkoda, że wikia straci dobrego usera - no, ale skoro taka jest twoja wola... Uczcijmy to minutą ciszy... - Masz GG?--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:57, sie 14, 2010 (UTC)--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:57, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) No to ją szybko pisz, bo nie mogę się doczekać mojego pojawienia. A jednocześnie zapraszam na moje opowiadanie w którym się już pojawiłeś, nie wiem czy Ci mówiłem.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 14:41, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) Po raz drugi zostałeś wybrany, aby co tydzień zmieniać art. tygodnia. Jakoś ten nie został zmieniony. Jeśli naprawdę nie masz czasu, to powiedz, a wybierzemy (jeszcze raz....) kogoś innego. - Nagroda :) Artykuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuł tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyygodnia!!! - To samo, co powyżej.... - Czy zamierzasz jeszcze kiedykolwiek zmienić artykuł, czy mam może szukać nowej osoby? - Gdzie ten serial? http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Toa_Teridax/Ukryci_w_Mroku --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:20, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Kto jest autorem tych słów? ._. Muge 17:29, cze 26, 2013 (UTC) Zapytaj tego autora (tene pewno) czy teraz lepiej :/ Muge 17:33, cze 26, 2013 (UTC)